


[Podfic] no other exile

by sisi_rambles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Of course they’d send you,” Phasma says, the first time she’s spoken since they put her in here.</p>
<p>“I volunteered,” FN-2187 tells her.</p>
<p>“What a proud moment for you,” she says.</p>
<p>“I didn’t,” the pilot says with an unpleasant little smirk as he leans against the wall, hand hanging next to the holster on his thigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] no other exile

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No other exile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491907) by [queerly_it_is](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_it_is/pseuds/queerly_it_is). 



Length: 00:17:52

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/No%20other%20exile.mp3) (16 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/No%20other%20exile.m4b) (7.7 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
